


voice of an angel

by iamsecretlypetewentz



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Gen, just wanting to get some thoughts out there, let me know if you agree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsecretlypetewentz/pseuds/iamsecretlypetewentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on tumblr at wentzaroni, come talk to me about ed at any time</p></blockquote>





	voice of an angel

everyone's heard of him: ed sheeran, the boy with the voice of an angel. some people think of him as some sort of sex god, and others as a background character who hangs out with big name stars like one direction and taylor swift.

while these are true, he's so much more to me. he has probably the best voice i've ever heard and the most skill as a musician most people will ever witness. he's incredibly sexy, but not because of his looks (although that is a factor). he's a very unassuming guy who's made it big in this industry and yet remained humble, unlike others.

i feel like he's my soulmate, and i don't even believe in soulmates.

maybe i'm just another delusional girl who's obsessed with the latest teen heartthrob, but i feel like i know him better than i know a lot of people. now, i'm not crazy. i've never met him, and i won't claim to have any idea what he's like when he's not around fans and paps.

i just think other people can't possibly understand how i feel about him. i've spoken to my best friend about this, and even though she's more into harry styles than ed, she seems to get what i'm talking about. my youngest sister likes him too, is a member of the fandom, but i feel like she can't possibly understand my love for him either. it's just so difficult to put into words, and i hope you know what i'm getting at.

i love him more than a lot of things in this world, and his music is always there for me. whether i'm crying my eyes out, or pissed as hell at the whole world, i can count on him to make me feel better. all i have to do is turn on my ipod and hit shuffle and i can either distract myself or wallow in my feelings. it goes from an acoustic of small bump to the live version of you need me. in fact, the next time you're pissed, i recommend you go listen to you need me from the 2012 itunes festival. it's nearly 20 minutes long and he has like four guests come and rap a verse each.

i've been a fan of his for over two years, nearly two and a half, but i still enjoy listening to his music. i've heard all of his songs probably eight dozen times each. sometimes i'll go through phases where i get put off, but i always come back.

i've dragged my family to two of his concerts, in september and again just a few weeks ago on the 9th. each time i see him come up on that stage i stop breathing. when he gets to the climactic bit in a song like bloodstream, i'm practically breathing into a paper bag.

i know every bit of trivia about him that you could think to ask, and even when you don't ask. i spend hours playing his music in the car on road trips and telling everyone the story behind that one specific song. i could go on for hours explaining homeless if you want me to.

i don't really have any friends who are into ed. all of my friends like him fine, but they don't feel nearly the same way i do. i've only ever met one person who doesn't like him, but i don't think she's ever given him a real listen. she probably just wrote him off as a typical singer-songwriter and never paid him much attention. 

i'm constantly ranting to my two best friends how there's no quality fic and so little mixes about him on 8tracks. i mean, if you have any recs for me, i'll read them, but i've yet to find something (especially smut) that i'm as in love with as some larry fics i've read. my favorite for ed fic is iwritethingsaboutedsheeran on tumblr, but i've read everything she's got. all the 8tracks mixes under the ed sheeran tag are filled with his songs, which is fine, but i want something that makes me think of him, not his music. for instance (and i hate to use one direction as an example again) i want a mix like the kind they make for bad boy harry, or a getting high with louis mix, or anything even remotely like that. it's almost like the whole world thinks of him as their friend's brother or something, completely platonically.

there wasn't any real point to this. i just wanted to put some thoughts out there and see who agrees and get some other people's opinions. let me know if you feel the same way and we can bond over our frustrations.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at wentzaroni, come talk to me about ed at any time


End file.
